A worlds end
by Surviving Devil
Summary: All OC's and will use any OC's given to me by the Readers. Zack, game character Loki, finds himself starting The World. But he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

G/N: I thought I might try this out, not a hundred percent sure if it'll end up good tho. All OC's and feel free to send a OC in.

Real name:

Game Name:

Game Gender:

Characteristics:

Personality:

weapons:

Just fill this out and I'll see about putting them in it.

Real name: Zack

Game Name: Loki

Game Gender: Male

Characteristics: Small and skinny. Has long black hair, going halfway down his back. Wear's a pure white cloak, and has red eyes.

Personality: He tends not to like people he doesn't know, but the more he sees people the more he opens up. Often spaces out in thought. When around others he knows he can be calm and jokes around. Others he doesn't know he tends to be mean. He doesn't like to run away from a fight, even if his character is about to die.

Weapon. Heavy sword

Please send in your characters. I'll post a real chapter next time.


	2. Chapter 2

G/N: Just a little note, this takes place on a different world then the others.

Chapter 1

Loki stared off into the distance, seeing only a clear lake. He was sitting down on sand right beside the lake. The sun in False Dungeon Forest, hadn't been much of a challenge, mainly because their weren't any creatures here.

He had chosen the words at random, and had happened to chose ones that didn't even give him a real one. He let out a sigh, it was things like this that annoyed him. He wanted to fight, that was his reason for going to a dungeon in the first place. Yet with his luck he didn't get a single enemy. He had his pure white cloak hood up.

You couldn't see most of his hair, only the bit he had coming onto his face. You looked into the lake, with blood red eyes seeming to glow. His sword strapped to his back, a deep blue.

"Where the hell is he?" He questioned himself. He had sent his friend a party request hours ago, yet he never showed up. He sighed again, as he held his hand up. He was transported back to the server world. He walked down the street, onto the bridge passing by all the players.

He became lost in thought, he only joined The World to play with his friend, who has yet to get online. He ran into someone, which shocked him out of his thoughts. He looked in front of himself, seeing a girl with long green hair going halfway down her back.

She looked him in the eyes, and he noticed her eyes were a deep shade of blue. She had a sword at her side, and pure black armor.

"Get out of my way." Said Loki, in a low voice. She seemed to glare at him.

"Your the one that bumped into me!" She yelled at him.

"Just get the yell out of my way." Said Loki, as he walked around her. Loki could tell she was angry. He smiled slightly, he often loved getting people he didn't know angry. He continued walking, stopping inside of an alley.

"Where the hell is he?" He questioned himself. He leaned against the wall, his sword scraping against it. He groaned, figuring he could continue exploring if his friend wasn't coming. He exited the alley, slightly annoyed. He continued walking, back across the bridge to the world gate. He passed the same green haired girl.

"Hello." He mumbled under his breath as he walked past her. He didn't bother looking in her direction, the last time he had talked to her he had gotten a headache. He closed his eyes, thinking more to what he was going to do.

He had joined the World because his friend had asked him to join his clan, Seven Howls. Apparently there was suppose to be three members waiting for him after his first log on, yet no one was their. He then got a message from an unknown user, telling him to go to False Dungeon Forest.

He figured it was from someone in his friends clan, yet no one had been at the location. He had waited their for over a hour. He was leaning against the building, getting bored. It was then he decided to go into a dungeon till he either got bored or his friend came on. He walked up to the warp gate, thinking of the three words he should use.

"Fire Blazing Forest!" He called out, as he warped away. Unknown to him, someone was watching him.

He opened his eyes, seeing trees of fire surrounding him. He grabbed hold of his heavy sword, holding it in front of him. He slowly walked through the forest of flames, looking for the dungeon. He continued walking, until he saw something. He pulled out the monster book, and saw that it was a Goblin Rookie.

He smiled, as he ran at it. With one swift movement he cut it in half. He heard something, and turned around.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Four more had walked out of the flaming forest. He held his sword up, ready for the fight. He charged in, blindly swinging. The first Goblin Rookie, took a step to the side, making Loki miss.

Another one, used a dagger, cutting into his stomach.

"Damn." He said, as he turned, swinging his heavy sword. It cut into one of them, taking out all of its health. Another stabbed him. He watched as his HP started to deplete. He turned, cutting another one in half. He did a a slight spin, cutting the last two in half.

He looked at his Health bar, noticing it was a little below half. He pulled out a potion and drank it. He saw his health bar go back up to full. He continued walking, getting himself more lost.

"Damn Pker!" Someone yelled out. That got Loki's attention. If he remembered what his friend had told him, Pker was the term used for Player Killer. He rushed in what he thought was the direction the voice came from.

He he spotted movement, as he looked through the bushes. He looked through them, seeing a tall man, with chin length blonde hair. He had blue armor on, and held a lance out. He seemed only to be slightly damaged, but his armor looked more damaged then him.

Across from him, a silver haired man, his hair coming down to his back. He was wearing pure white armor, and held a curved sword at the big guy. He had pure white eyes, and a twisted smile on his face.

"Your point, its more fun to play like this." Commented the sliver haired man, as he dashed. He had his sword angled, going for the neck. Loki rushed out of the bush's, hoping to get their in time to block the blow.

The blonde haired man, got up, swinging his lance. He hit the sword with his lance, sending it off course. The sliver haired man turned to Loki, seeing him. He jumped back, right as he started swinging.

"Even the two of you couldn't kill me." He stated, laughing. "You both use heavy weapons, while I use short swords. All it takes for one mess up, and your gutted." He continued with a twisted smile. He dashed at Loki and the blonde haired man.

Loki, slashed at the sliver haired man, who ducked under it. The sliver haired man, stopped, as a lance moved right in front of him.

"It's going to take more then that." He said, side stepping a vertical swing from Loki. The sliver haired man did a spin, slicing Loki in the arm.

"Shit, how strong is this guy?" Questioned Loki as half of his health vanished. He didn't respond, instead he aimed his sword at Loki's chest, and dashed.

_So this is my first death?_ He thought, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the attack in time. Before the blade made contact with his chest, the big blonde guy got in front of him, blocking it with his armor. Loki, was shocked, not expecting the man to do that.

It seemed the other man hadn't either, because he had a shocked look on his face. Loki toke advantage of this, jumping off the man's shoulder. As he did so, he angled his sword down, slicing the Pker across the chest.

"You call that an attack." He laughed. "That barely did anything to my health." Loki noticed the Pker's eyes closed slightly as he laughed. Loki, went behind him, and grabbed him holding him in place. The blonde haired knight, noticed what Loki was doing and sliced with his lance, going across the chest as well.

"Hahahahaha." Laughed the sliver haired man, as he span out of Loki's grip, attempting to slash him. Loki heard someone running, and felt himself get pushed out of the way. He landed on his back, with the green haired girl above him.

"You ok?" She questioned, which shocked Loki. He never expected her to be here, or even help him.

"yes." He said, as he saw the sliver haired man above them.

"This is no time for standing still, get your asses up." Said the blonde haired guy, swinging his lance above them, stopping the sliver haired guy from stabbing them both. The girl quickly got up, holding out her long sword.

Loki did the same, holding out his heavy sword.

"Finally, this'll be a challenge!" Exclaimed the sliver haired man, with a smile. The blonde haired guy, made a the first move. He ran as fast as he could, jabbing with his lance. The man ducked below it, as Loki jumped off of his shoulders.

He sliced vertically, as he side stepped it. The girl dashed out from under the blonde haired man's arm, and sliced. It made contact with the sliver haired mans legs. He took a step back, slashing with this short sword.

The blonde got in the way, blocking it again.

"Damn, my HP's getting low." He whispered, only audio to Loki and the girl. Loki and the girl turned to each other. "I'll attack vertically, you horizontally." Said Loki, to which the girl nodded. Loki, jumped on the blondes shoulder, yet again. While the girl ran in front of him, slashing with her sword. Loki did the jump slash at the same time. The sliver haired mans eyes widened, as his body turned gray, and he fell.

His body vanished, as the three looked at each other.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up." Commented Loki to the girl.

"I was seeing if you were a good character or a Pker." Said the girl.

"I'd like to thank you both. I would've died if it wasn't for the two of you." Said the man. He held out his hand towards Loki. "Bryce." He said.

Loki shook his hand. "Loki." He said. Bryce then turned to the girl, repeating his name. She shook his hand as well.

"Zero." She said.

"I'll give you guys my member address, contact me if you need me or just wanna hang out." Said Bryce, as he logged out.

Loki, turned to Zero. "Thanks, if you hadn't been their, I would've died." Said Loki, a slight smile on his face.

"No problem." She said, a smile on her face. She looked at him for a second. "We should also trade member addresses, so we can all get together." She said, which made Loki nod. After they traded member addresses, he left.

"Yo, where've you been?" Questioned someone at the gate. He turned, seeing a blue haired short sword user.

"Do I know you?" Loki questioned.

"You don't recognize me? It's me Skaz." He said. He had a long red cloak on. Shock showed in Loki's eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? I waited for over an hour." Complained Loki.

"Couldn't get on, nor could the people that were supposed to get you." Skaz said. "So I'll just send you the clan req-" Skaz started.

Loki noticed the sliver haired guy from before, right behind Skaz, and saw their clan tag was the same

"No need, I decided I don't want to join it." He told Skaz.

"Why the hell not?" Skaz questioned.

"Simple, that guy was the same one who tried to PK me." Said Loki.

"Hey, I didn't kill you. Those other two helped you." He said in a sly voice, the same twisted smile on his face.

Loki turned his back, to Skaz and the sliver haired man. "I don't care, I'm not going to join the clan." Said Loki, walking away.

"That's to bad, I was looking forward to fighting yo... I mean along side you." Said the sliver haired man.

"Damin, stop talking." Said Skaz. "Fine if that's how you feel. Just note this, that was a once in a life time chance." He finished, walking to the gate, Damin following. They warped to a location. He sat their for what felt like a hour, before he logged out.

G/N: So how did you like the first chapter. Loved it? Hate it? Please tell me.


End file.
